


When You Look at Me

by 1derful



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1derful/pseuds/1derful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nagisa-kun, Can you translate 'kiss me' into Japanese?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

> for Multimedia Development we needed a story and I wanted a fanfic so hitting two birds with one stone I....

1.--------------------------------- 

  
It was in the middle of class that Nagisa realized that his mind drifted off for the fifth time today. After five minutes of trying to catch up with the lesson, he finally gave up and just tapped Rei's shoulder.

He tilted his head in confusion when he got no response. "Rei-chan~", he whispered in a sing-song voice. Receiving no immediate response, he concluded that the other was most likely asleep in class again. It was last period after all so he decided to let the other stay asleep. He deserves a break from the blonde's antics every now and then anyway.

-

Last period is over and Nagisa thinks it's time to go to swim club practice so he wakes up Rei from his 'beautiful' dream (judging by his face expression. "Ryugazaki-kun", the breast stroke swimmer imitated their teacher's stern and deep voice.

"Eh??” he wondered when the blue haired one didn't stir from his sleep. They would certainly going to be late for practice if he didn't wake up soon. He never really waked up someone before so he decides to shake Rei as gentle as possible. It took a few minutes before he finally yawned and flutter his eyes open.  The butterfly swimmer removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes as he paid attention to his surroundings. “Class is over? I slept through class... “, he yawned looking up from his seat. “Getting good grades even though you sleep through class is amazing, Rei-chan”, Nagisa beamed, making the other blush and almost drop his glasses.

Rei starts to collect his notebooks from his desk when he felt Nagisa staring right through him. “What’s wrong?” he asked, wiping his face in case he probably had dried drool there. The smaller boy’s gaze remained but a smile found its way to his face. “You forgot to put on your glasses” he pointed out, to which Rei stopped for a minute to grab his glasses. “I see, you’re still staring at me though. Why? Stunned by my beautiful symmetrical face?” the butterfly swimmer stated followed by his matter-of-fact laugh.

“Yes”, Nagisa shrugged, making Rei blush. “You’re really beautiful that’s why I really like you”, he continued, smiling and looking at the blue haired boy like stars that shine.”Nagisa-kun...” Rei started, turning his head to the side to hide the visible blush on his face.”AH Rei-chan look at the time! We’re gonna be late for practice”, Nagisa interjected, pointing at `Rei’s watch as the other rushed to collect all his things and put them in his backpack.

 

 2. ------------------------------

 

Its lunch time and the rest of the swim club members were going all together.

“…He said that that shark was his favorite one so I glanced at it and realized that Rin was somehow apparently looking at a mirror.” Haru explained with his nonchalant face and continued to eat his lunch.

“Well that is some story, Haru.” Makoto marveled, giggling a bit at Haru’s tale.

The others laughed while Haru just swallowed his lunch.”But that wasn’t a joke.” He added quietly.

Gou was the first to stopped laughing and turned to look at Rei. “Okay, Rei-kun it’s your turn to tell a story.” She announced making everyone look at Rei.

“I don’t have any stories to share but I do have a funny joke.” Rei claimed, looking quite proud of himself. Rei gulped and took a look at the four people waiting for him to speak.

“Go on.”Nagisa smiled at Rei enthusiastically waiting like a kid waiting for recess.

H smiled at the thought and finally began. “Ok, basically 2 scientists walk into a bar. One says ‘I’ll have H2O’ and the other said ‘I’ll have H2O too’. The bartender brought them both water. And-“

 “That’s not the punch line!” Gou interjected while the rest looked a bit confused. “Yeah wrong punch line but the other version’s punch line was that the other scientist thought the other scientist would order H2O too and the bartender would give hime hydrogen peroxide instead but no, the bartender was responsi…” Rei trailed off, noticing his friends trying to keep up with his joke. Rei adjusted his glasses feeling a bit down for being unable to explain his joke properly.

It was then that Nagisa burst out laughing. Rei gave him a wide-eyed look, shock that at least someone got his joke. “I’m glad Nagisa-kun understands classic gold.” Rei smirked, feeling his confidence build up again.

“No. I don’t, Rei-chan looks so stupid with his confused face! For a moment he looked like a lost puppy.” Nagisa laughed, his finger pointed at Rei. The rest laughed as well seeing that Rei wasn’t offended.

He pouted at first but smiled when he realized that his friends laughed like his initial goal was.

“Rei-chan…You’re so funny that’s why I really like you.” Nagisa smiled at him.

 

 

3.----------------------------------------

 

It’s weekend a two-day-break from school but that’s not stopping Nagisa and Rei from seeing each other. Nagisa rolled around on Rei’s bed as he waits for the other to return. And it wasn’t that long ‘til he came back.

“Here, have some cake.” Rei offered, giving the tray to Nagisa.

Nagisa’s eyes widened open.”That is one big strawberry cake.” He commented, eyeing the cake. Nagisa’s smile made Rei’s heart beat faster but nonetheless he smiled at him.

“Go on, I bought it for you.” Rei chimed.

Without any hesitance, Nagisa took a fork and got a big piece which he swallowed in one bite. He smiled at Rei in contentment. “All the friends you invite are so lucky since you treat them with delicious sweets.” Nagisa noted, getting another piece.

“I don’t really invite friends since its sort of a hassle.” Rei blushed, feeling embarrassed at the fact.

“That makes me the luckiest one then, to be the only one you treat.” Nagisa cheered, offering Rei some of the cake. Rei shook his head to decline. “Luckiest one, huh?” he commented.

“Yeah, because Rei-chan is special. Special enough to treat me things I want.” Nagisa agreed, helping himself for another bite.

“You’re always around me: on our way to school, inside the classroom, during practice, on our way home…and I happen to like having you around.” He answered, giving him his warmest smile.

“You really are special to me Rei-chan. That’s why I really like you.” Nagisa declared, shoving a piece of cake in his mouth and offering some to Rei again.

 

 

4\. -----------------------------------------

 

Its art class and Rei and Nagisa partnered up together to sketch each other.

“Rei-chan, hold still, I can’t draw you if you keep moving.” Nagisa pouted, scribbling forcefully down his sketchpad.

“I’ll stop moving if you actually start doing your work instead of doodling nonsense and staring outside the window.” Rei ordered, his eyes focused on his own sketch. “You know me so well, Rei-chan.” Nagisa giggled, making Rei stop drawing.

He crinkled his eyes and nodded, resuming his drawing again. “I guess I do since we always do things together.” He marveled, recalling all those days and weeks and months.

This time Nagisa glances at Rei and actually starts sketching. “Well, I enjoy your presence, Rei-chan and I really like you.” Nagisa acknowledged, missing the faint blush on Rei’s cheeks.

 

 

5\. --------------------------------------------

 

It’s early morning and Nagisa is ecstatic as always but today he doesn’t catch Rei in the train. He kept his eyes open in case Rei decides to fully run his way to school but he didn’t

Classes started and it wasn’t ‘til the middle of the first period when Rei finally showed up late with an excuse of staying up all night researching and not paying attention to the time. The teacher let it off lightly.

For some reason, he’s back to sleeping in class. He seemed working so hard on himself that Nagisa decided not to mess with him and leave him be.

“I’m sorry.” Rei murmured, yawning as he got up from his sleep, classes was long over and it was finally time to go to swim practice. “I couldn’t join you during lunch break too since I was in the library catching up with today’s lesson.” He continued, his eyes looking down on the ground.

“No, it’s ok. Grades are way important.” Nagisa insisted, dismissively waving his hand.

Rei shook his head and looked at Nagisa.  “That’s not it. I just wanted it to be beautiful!” he exclaimed all of a sudden making Nagisa jump.

Standing still and turning to face Rei. Nagisa offered a smile. “Rei-chan, I understand that swimming is important but you know you –“

“It’s not about swimming! I…” Rei interjected, cutting off Nagisa but not knowing what to say. He gulped and took a step forward. “I was up all night researching something, not school, or swimming related.” He sighed and put his hands on Nagisa’s shoulders. “Nagisa-kun, can you translate ‘kiss me’ into Japanese?” Rei asked, staring at Nagisa as if his life is on the line.

“You don’t’ want to kiss me, do you?” Nagisa joked, turning his head to the side and avoiding Rei’s eyes on him.

“I read the right ways, timing, place and everything about confessing but since I’ve already started, I might as well finish.” Rei stated, doing his matter-of-fact laugh.

“When you’re around me, life’s like a movie scene…” Rei trailed off to Nagisa decided to look up at Rei and his face expression. “Wha—“

“What I mean is, I’ve finally found my life’s missing puzzle piece.” Rei stuttered, his face already red.

All this time Nagisa thought he’s been dreaming but with Rei’s shaking voice and blushing face, it’s all he needed to confirm that this isn’t wishful thinking nor a teenage dream.

“I—“

“I’m in love with you ok? And all those things you always said, I assumed you felt the same but if you don’t though, I’ll try hard to get your heart racing if that’s what you—“ Rei pronounced only to be cut off by Nagisa’s hand putting his hand above Rei’s

Nagisa shook his head and frowned. “Rei-chan, you’re so honest but…” he trailed off looking Rei in the eyes.

Rei bit his lips trying to hold back the disappointment that might show in his face as he readied himself for the rejection that he somehow miscalculated to come.

“…I’m already in love with you so…” he grinned and didn’t really need to finish his sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> No I didn't hit birds I instead wrote this because yes.


End file.
